Unsure
by MaryRussellgrl
Summary: Sara wants a relationship, but Grissom is unsure.


Adam Trent leaned over me licking his lips. I laid on the floor stunned as had rammed my head against the floor several times. There was a shouting coming from somewhere. I was yanked up against him as he put a shank tightly against my neck. I weakly put my hands up touching his arm. He smiled looking up seeing Grissom glaring at him from behind the window.

"Look at him." He said, against my ear.

I blinked looking up seeing Grissom with blurry vision.

"He looks scared." He said, laughing.

I felt the shank pierce my skin as he stared at Grissom then he put his mouth closer to my ear breathing hot air on my skin.

"You like it rough?"

I tried to move as he pulled me back on the floor. I struggled as he hit me hard causing me to lose consciousness for a few moments. Grissom banged on the door as he watched in horror as Adam started to undo my shirt glancing back at Grissom. I slowly moved my head moaning as Adam kissed my face. His tongue went over my face as he held my arms. I blinked seeing a dark shape hovering over me.

"I'm going to make you feel this." He said

I weakly struggled feeling blood in my mouth.

"Adam!" A woman's voice cried.

Adam looked up lifting his arm pointing at her.

"You shut up!" He screamed, before pushing the shank against his throat as he slit it. Blood spurt out all over the place as Grissom got the door open running in pulling me out. Adam fell to the floor as the nurses went in. Grissom pulled me down the hallway lying me on the ground. He held me down as he looked at the blood coming out of my nose and head. He took his phone out as I moved to my stomach crawling away. He got off the phone following me. I gave up laying my head down on the cool floor. Grissom was speaking, but I didn't acknowledge him.

A month later I stared at Grissom as he talked to Brass. I stood leaning against the Tahoe at the scene. He looked over at me as I admired his profile. He gave me a curious look, then went back to talk to Brass. When he came over to me I walked over the passenger door opening it getting in. He got in turning on the engine then he looked at me before driving. I silently looked out at the traffic going past. We parked outside of the lab I got out joining him in the back to get the evidence. He hesitated opening the back looking me.

"Sara, is there anything wrong?"

"No." I said

He nodded opening the door giving me to some bags. We went into the building dropping off the evidence then we went on break. Grissom went back to his office as I ate a sandwich in the breakroom.

When I finished I walked along the hallway seeing the Grissom's door to his office was open. I walked over peeking in seeing him sitting alone at his desk thinking. He looked over seeing me.

"Sara, what do you need?"

I stood at the door.

"Nothing, I just….wanted to ask you something."

"Come in." He said

I walked in looking at the papers on his desk.

"What is it?" He asked

"I wanted to ask you….ah."

"What?"

I lost my nerve looking at him.

"You know what, it doesn't matter." I said, backing up.

"Sara, wait." He said "What is it?"

I cleared my throat stopping.

"I was going to ask you to have dinner with me."

He stared at me in silence. He reached up taking his glasses off as I backed up again.

"It's okay, I better go." I said, running out.

He stared at the empty doorway in shock. He didn't help me after that.

After shift I walked ahead of him out the front door. I could feel his eyes on me as I walked to my car. He stopped on the sidewalk watching as I opened my car door avoiding him. He sighed slowly walking over seeing me look over at him. I swallowed watching him walk over till he was in front of me. We stared at each other in silence. He opened his mouth to say something, but never talked.

I looked down feeling him reach over touching my hand. I looked at him in surprise. He backed up pulling me with him to the building. He let go of my hand leading me to his office with his hand on my back. He opened his office door pulling me inside. He shut the door pushing me against the door. I gasped looking at him in the dim light. He searched my eyes hearing me breathing in and out. His arms went up to my waist.

He watched my reaction to him touching me. His hands slowly moved up causing me to gasp. I closed my eyes as I felt his hands come to my cheeks. I knew what was coming. He watched my eyes drift to his lips then back to his eyes.

"Sara, you need to find someone that can make you happy." He said

I reached up touching his hands.

"You can."

He shook his head.

"I am not what you need." He said

I opened my mouth as he looked at me sadly.

"Grissom….."

He let me go and I just stood there. He opened the door and I walked out stunned. I spent the night sitting up on the couch thinking about what happened. The next day I came into work avoiding everyone. Grissom came into the lab that I was working. He snapped on some gloves looking over as I worked on a shirt. I never looked up as he cleared his throat.

"Found anything?"

I slowly shook my head.

He nodded looking down at some shoes. After work he saw me leave with Warrick. We talked outside as he came out.

"Sara?" He called

Warrick and I turned looking at him.

"Could I see you?"

"I was just leaving." I said

"It won't take a moment."

"You go ahead and I'll meet you there." Warrick said

I walked over as Grissom took a breath.

"Yeah?" I said

"Where are you going?"

"Out." I said

He nodded looking over at Warrick walking.

"Where?"

"Why do you care?"

"I am just curious."

"Warrick and I are going to drink."

He looked at me a second before stepping closer.

"Do we need to talk again?"

"No, Grissom we do not need to talk again!"

He watched me walk away.

Warrick sat at the bar counter as I came in sitting beside him.

"Line them up!" I said

"Hard shift?" He asked

"You could say that." I said

He smiled watching me get a shot drinking it winching as it went down. I drank some more as Warrick watched me.

"Girl, you must have had a really hard day."

I nodded drinking more.

Grissom slept in bed when he heard a pounding on his front door. He yawned coming out to the front door. He opened it seeing a very drunk me.

"Sara?" He said, blinking. "What are you doing here?"

"I…..came to….see…..you." I said, slurring.

"Me?"

I nodded wavering.

"Come in before you fall down." He said, pulling me in shutting the door. I leaned against the door smiling before pulling him against me kissing him. He moved back looking at me.

"You…..Mr.…..Grissom…..are a….fool."

"Why did you get drunk?"

"What?" I asked

He sighed making me let him go. He picked me up taking me to his bedroom. He laid me down watching me stare at him.

"Go to sleep." He said, taking my shoe off.

"You….should….love me." I said

He said nothing as he got my other shoe off then he stood up watching me snore loudly.

The next afternoon I moved in his bed groaning because my head was exploding. I moved laying back down looking around. I blinked noticing that I was not at my home.

"Oh no." I said, trying to remember.

Someone came in and I looked over seeing Grissom dressed for work looking at me.

"Grissom?" I said

"Expecting someone else?"

I sat up holding my head as he walked around the bed.

"My head."

"Painful?"

I moved looking at him as he sat at my feet on the bed.

"We didn't….um?"

He didn't answer as I blinked at him.

"Grissom, tell me we didn't."

"Didn't what?"

My eyes got big as I put my hand over my mouth.

"We had sex!"

He looked down at his hands shaking his head.

"Oh my goodness!" I said, trying to calm down. "Don't do that to me!"

"I am very angry right now." He said "Disappointed."

I laid back against a pillow looking at him.

"Why would you be?" I asked

"Why would I be?" He asked "Sara, I thought we had an understanding that you are not to drink anymore!"

"Grissom what I do in my private life is my business!"

"No, it is my business when you come here drunk!" He said, standing.

I stood up feeling sick looking at him.

"You know what? I am not your concern anymore." I said, walking past him to get my shoes and leave.

"You think it is that easy?" He asked, following me.

"Yeah, because I am quitting!" I said, winching as I held my head. He watched me leave then he looked down.

I called in sick and stayed in bed. The next day I came to work with a form for Grissom. I opened his office door not seeing him. I laid the paper on his desk then I walked out seeing him coming I went the other way.

He walked into his office seeing the paper I left. He read it sitting at his desk. He sighed rubbing his head as he put the paper down.

I sat in the locker room after shift wiping off something on my shirt. I looked up seeing Grissom come in. He looked at me as I went back to wiping my shirt. I stood looking at him seeing the paper I had left him in his hand.

"I am not signing this." He said

I looked at him walking over taking the paper. He watched me nod looking at him.

"Sara, we need you."

"Right." I said, walking out.

"Sara, what do you want me to do?" He called, following me.

"Nothing, Grissom!" I said

He walked faster pulling me into a quiet corner of the building.

"Sara, I told you I don't know what to do about this." He said, whispering.

"I know what to do about it."

He looked into my eyes.

"I hurt you I am sorry."

"You can leave me alone now." I said

I ran out leaving him. I went home feeling hurt and tired. The next shift I walked straight to Grissom's office knocking.

"Come in." Grissom said

I opened the door slamming it shut. He looked up from his desk watching me march over.

"What can I do for you?" He asked

"Grissom, let's just admit that we hate each other now and move on."

He looked at me curiously.

"I don't hate you."

"Yes, you do."

"Sara, I could never hate you."

He stood coming around the desk looking at me. I had enough as I shook I grabbed his coat pulling him over to me till our lips hit one another's. He tried to pull away, but I put my arms around him moving my lips over his. At first he struggled then he got into it. I felt his arms go around me as he tilted his head. I moved back opening my eyes as he did.

I looked at his lips as he looked at mine moving in to catch them again. This time it was different. His lips beckoned me into a world that I wanted.

I moaned as he grabbed my head holding it in place pushing me back to the couch. I turned him around so I was on top. He fell back as I went with him undoing his shirt. He moaned as I kissed his bare chest. He watched me sit up undoing his pants before I pulled mine down. He set his head back against the couch arm looking up at the ceiling.

Later I looked at a paper in the hallway. My eyes were on the words, but my thoughts were on what happened earlier. Closing my eyes I was there again.

"Hey!" Catherine called, as she walked towards me. I jumped looking over at her. "Have you seen Hodges?"

"No."

"If you do can you tell me?"

"Okay." I said, watching her go past.

Grissom sat at his desk lost in thought. He felt his heart thumping still unable to work he just sat there. A knock on his door caused him to shake his head to clear it.

"Can I come in?" Catherine asked

"Of course."

She sighed sitting down in a chair in front of his desk.

"Hodges contaminated some evidence." She said

"What evidence?"

"The case Nick is working on."

"I'll speak to him later."

Catherine looked at Grissom as he sat back in his seat lost in thought again.

"What is going on?" She asked

"What?" He asked

She stood leaning over the desk looking at him.

"Did you….?"

"Did I what?" He asked

She smiled eyeing him.

"You had sex, didn't you?"

"I did not!" He said

"Yes, you did. I can always tell. Who's the lucky woman?"

"Catherine, I am not talking about this!" He said, standing.

"Come on tell me."

"No!"

He walked towards the door, but she blocked his path.

"I won't ask anymore. I just want to say it's about time."

"You act as if I have never done that before."

"I'm sorry."

"Thank you."

He sighed rubbing his head.

"Cath, I am not sure what to do."

"Did you enjoy it?"

He looked at her shocked watching her smile.

"To much, and now it's complicated."

"Well, maybe it's time for you to open up and have a real relationship. It will stop being complicated. I think your insides are telling you something."

"I'm afraid to listen."

"Why?"

"What if I did listen and it ends up a mess."

"At least you tried. Gil, it is time to be happy."

He nodded looking down.

After work Grissom saw me walk to the front door.

"Ah, Sara?"

I turned looking at him. He seemed nervous and fidgety.

"Can I see you alone?"

I nodded walking over he led me to his office.

"What's up?"

"I wanted to talk about earlier."

"Okay."

He cleared his throat.

"Sara, I….."

I pushed him against the wall kissing him. He kissed me slowly then moved back.

"What?" I said, gently.

"You made me forget what I was saying."

I smiled looking at his lips.

"Does this mean you want to be with me?"

"Sara, I am unsure of everything right now."

"You think to much."

"Someone else recently said that. I just think that…."

I covered his mouth with my hand.

"Grissom, this could be the best thing that ever happened, or the worst. We need to do something now to see what it will be."

I took my hand away.

"Will you come to my home for dinner?"

"I would love to."

He locked his office up leading me outside to his car. We drove to his home and he started dinner. I walked around his living room looking at his paintings on the wall. He came out to see what I was doing. I turned smiling at him moving closer.

"Would you like to sit down?"

"Sure."

He sat on his couch as I sat beside him.

"So what do you think?" He asked

"I like your house." I said

He nodded looking around then he looked at me as I moved closer kissing him. He slowly moved his hands to my arms.

"You're…a good….kisser." I said, between kisses.

"Thank you."

I slid closer pulling him forwards. He moved back touching my cheeks with his hands. He searched my eyes.

"Sara, I promise I will try not to hurt you again."

"I know. I have a feeling like this was meant to be."

"I hope it is." He said, smoothing his thumbs over my cheeks. "I want it to be."

I nodded moving over catching his lips again. He slowly pushed me down against the cushions as he followed.


End file.
